


Masque

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Marie Antoinette (2006)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Flash Fic, Gen, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Marie Antoinette cheerfully slipped across the dance floor.
Kudos: 2





	Masque

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "Masks"

Marie Antoinette cheerfully slipped across the dance floor. The masks they all wore did little to hide the identity of the main players here at the ball. It was enough for the basics of propriety, but things like her husband's stuffyness and the Duchesse de Polignac’s brilliant red hair were hard to hide.

However, because it was a masque, she could dance with anyone she liked, or didn't like. She could spin and kick and do as she pleased without a dozen pairs of eyes watching her every move. She could just have fun for a few hours and forget her latest letter from her mother, or her continued inability to bed her husband. She could just be any other person, behind her sheer black scrap of mask, and she could just enjoy her night.

Another young man in a simple white mask slipped down the line towards her, bowed slightly, and then grabbed her by the hand. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he whisked her along the line. Laughing gayly, Marie clung to her mystery partner, content, for tonight, to mask her concerns and be free.


End file.
